


What Could Go Wrong?

by arloria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't think, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Panic, Pizza, Tumblr Prompt, Worry, daichi panics, fluff follows, i mentioned a good portion of karasuno in here actually, no trigger warnings needed though, only rated teen and up for alcohol, suga gets really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arloria/pseuds/arloria
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post.Suga gets a little bit too drunk. Daichi panics. General sweetness follows.That's pretty much the whole thing.





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr @bishounen-curious:  
> Suga, away for the weekend with some university friends, gets smashed and texts Daichi a simple "I did something really really bad" before passing out. Daichi's in a panic like "he cheated on me or he killed something" and bombards him with unanswered texts and calls. The next morning all he receives in response is a picture of a horrifically burnt pizza still in the oven from the night before
> 
> 2/2 bonus: the picture is sent by one of sugas friends, since he’s still passed out on the floor in front of the oven wearing oven mitts, which the friend made sure to capture in the picture
> 
> How Daichi hasn’t died from stress yet is beyond me tbh

Suga didn’t mean for it to turn out like this.

All he’d wanted was to go out, have a good time with some old friends, and go back home to Daichi. But here he was, sitting in a dimly lit bar after one too many drinks, his voice beginning to slur.

His friends were joking, laughing, telling old stories about the good old days of high school. Suga put in a good share of his own stories, from when he still played as a setter at Karasuno. He told them about the time Hinata hit Kageyama in the back of the head with a volleyball. He told them about all the times poor Kiyoko-san had to dodge Nishinoya and Tanaka’s never-ending plans to get her attention. He may or may not have told them about the time Asahi walked in on Suga and Daichi making out in the locker room, and how Asahi was never quite the same after that practice. The warm, comfortable atmosphere of the bar washed over him, and he found that the more he talked the easier it was to open up to them.

By the time they finally left, Suga couldn’t quite see straight anymore. His movements were sluggish and slowed, like he was wading through knee-deep water instead of walking on dry land. His brain had gone slightly fuzzy from the alcohol. He was somewhat aware that his head was starting to hurt. But since when did Suga let a little dizziness get in the way of his amazingly creative plans?

And that’s how Suga somehow found himself in his kitchen at 1 a.m. with a frozen pizza and four too-drunk-to-properly-function friends. What happened after that, he wasn’t entirely sure. Alcohol tends to do that to a person. But he vaguely remembered putting the pizza in the oven, thinking “I’ll get it in the morning” and hoping for the best. Right before he passed out, his brain was kind enough to remind him to text Daichi and tell him good night. Or, at least that was the plan.

\---

“I did something really really bad” - Suga-san, 1:14 a.m.

This was not how Daichi had planned to wake up. His morning routine was simple - get up, make a cup of coffee, watch the news before he tackled the day’s work. But Suga’s disturbingly unclear text threw him into a panic.

“Are you okay?” - Daichi, 8:02 a.m.

“Suga?” - Daichi, 8:08 a.m.

“Suga please answer” - Daichi, 8:16 a.m.

It was unlike Suga to not respond to texts. Daichi started to worry after his fifth text when Suga still wasn’t there. He called Suga’s cell phone a total of four times, the scenarios in his head getting wilder and wilder after each failed attempt. What could have happened to him? Did he hurt someone? Did he cheat on me? Did he get hurt? Oh god, what if he got really hurt? Is anyone there to help him? Daichi drove himself more and more into a panic as he called and texted over and over, hoping, praying that Suga was okay.

He tried to convince himself to think rationally - Maybe he’s just asleep, maybe his phone’s dead, maybe he lost his phone - but none of them could suppress the rising fear in Daichi’s chest that something really did happen to his boyfriend. He paced in circles in his living room, phone clutched tightly in one hand, waiting for something, anything, from Suga. He wants to text Asahi, his longtime friend, but he’s not sure what he’d say - Something happened to Suga. No, that’s jumping to conclusions. Suga won’t answer any of my calls or texts. No, Asahi couldn’t do anything about that. Suga told me he did something bad and now I’m worried. No, all that would do is convince Asahi to panic with him, and that wouldn’t be helpful at all. At 8:53 a.m., Daichi finally puts down his phone, the volume still on high in case someone calls, and decides to go take a nice hot shower to calm his nerves.

The shower doesn’t calm his nerves. What it does do is give him an extra 15 minutes to think about all the things that could be happening to Suga right this very moment while Daichi was taking a shower. Why was he taking a shower when Suga could be in trouble? The more he thought about it, the worse it got. He thought about how strange the apartment would feel without Suga in it. He stepped out of the shower, drying his hair quickly, and making a beeline to check his phone (even though he didn’t hear it go off). Sadly, there was nothing there. Sighing, Daichi put the phone back down and resigned himself to making a second cup of coffee.

Halfway through pouring the water, his phone dings.

Daichi practically drops the cup on the counter, scrambling back into his living room to pick it up.

1 new message - Suga-san, 9:17 a.m.

Daichi’s heart soars from relief. He opens the message to find not a text, but an image. An image of… oh, god, was that Suga? Quickly full-screening the image, Daichi examines it to find Suga, his Suga, passed out face-down on the floor of some kitchen, wearing faded green oven mitts and a blue apron over his sweater. He lay in front of an open oven, gray smoke rising out of it, with some sort of unrecognizably blackened food in it. If Daichi had to guess, he’d say it used to be a pizza, before whatever horrific incident happened to it. Suga looked almost peaceful in his sleep, despite the green oven mitts and the flecks of what was possibly cheese in his hair. Daichi isn’t sure whether to be glad or horrified.

He texts back a neutral “What happened?”, only to receive no response. He internally screams in frustration.

At 11:36 a.m. the same day, Suga is standing outside of their door, fist raised to knock. He’d decided not to text Daichi that he was on his way home; looking back, he realized that that might have been just a teensy bit cruel. His Daichi was probably worried sick about him. But Daichi worries about everything, Suga thought to himself. He’ll be okay.

A few seconds after Suga knocked on the door, a rather exhausted-looking Daichi opened it. Suga’s face immediately broke into a smile when he saw his boyfriend again, even though it had only been two days since they parted. Daichi heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Suga into his arms, enveloping him in one of the warm hugs he’d come to love. They stayed there, embracing one another, for a moment, until Daichi grabbed Suga firmly (albeit gently) by the shoulders and said, “Do you know what you did to me, Suga? I panicked for hours! You never responded to any of my texts! I called you six times! I thought something had - ” Daichi’s voice breaks slightly. “Something had happened to you.”  
Suga laughed softly, reassuringly. “I was fine. I just had a little too much to drink, that’s all.”

Daichi gave Suga the “stern parent” look that he usually reserved only for Hinata and Kageyama. Infuriatingly, it just made his boyfriend start laughing again. Daichi wanted to be angry, but then the morning sunlight hit Suga’s hair at the perfect angle and Daichi remembered why he could never stay angry at his boyfriend.

The silver-haired boy let himself into his house, setting down various bags from his trip and making himself at home. Daichi tries to calm his still-racing mind with only partial success. However, he does still have a few unanswered questions.

“Who took the picture?”

“My friend did. He told me that I tried to put a frozen pizza in the oven that night so that we could have pizza for breakfast tomorrow.” Suga smiled. “We’re pretty lucky the fire alarm didn’t go off.”

Daichi wondered if his life would ever be stress-free.

“But the good news is, nothing got seriously damaged! Well, the oven might need some repairs. But as far as I’m aware, nothing caught on fire!”

But then, immediately after, he decided that certain amounts of stress were okay if it meant he got to keep Sugawara Koushi in his life.

“Daichi, why is this here?”

Daichi looked over to see Suga standing in the kitchen wearing a confused expression, holding Daichi’s long-forgotten cup of coffee.

“Oh, that? I kind of… forgot about it. I was making coffee. Earlier.”

“You haven’t had coffee yet?” Suga asked, surprised. “Do you want me to make you some?”

Suga had already started to move toward the stove, coffee mugs in hand, when Daichi grabbed his arm.

“NO! No. I am not letting you anywhere near my oven. Not happening.”

Suga, laughing, protested at first, but finally submitted and allowed a smiling Daichi to heat the water on the stove while he wrapped his arms around the latter’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Daichi and Sugawara soon found that they were both completely okay with this arrangement, and from that day forward Daichi would always make the coffee (and the pizza) in their household.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I got a chance to write this! I've looked back over it a couple times but I'd love it if people gave me feedback about how I did with it. Be honest! I'm working on improving as a writer so I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on this.


End file.
